Don't Dribble When You Drabble, McGee
by Xia Momo Capernicus
Summary: series of drabbles, mainly McGee centric. Chapter Three 'Wavy'; water isn't the only thing that's wavy in the navy yard.
1. Rage

Prompt: 'rage'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 805

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Characters: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Vance

A/N: Wow, I think this must be the first time that I've had an easier time coming up with an idea for a prompt with NCIS instead of Criminal Minds.

"Rage"

"That's enough Tony." Gibbs snarled. He was standing now, having risen after witnessing his senior agent bawl out a new secretary. The poor thing was near tears, and when she left she was shaking badly.

Tony looked over at his boss, face full of defiance. His dog like loyalty was absent, as it had been since his father had shown up at the agency several weeks ago. He hadn't stayed long, but Tony's foul mood still remained, and pervaded the atmosphere in the building, until everyone was either angry as well or scared.

"Enough of what boss?" he replied coolly, tone remaining calm despite his expression.

"You know damn well what, Tony." Gibbs snapped. "Go to the gym, and get changed. Now, Tony!" he added when it looked like he would argue. Tony sneered, but stalked off to the gym.

McGee and Ziva glanced at their leader, having seen the whole scene. Both hadn't missed Gibbs use of Tony's first name, three times in a row. He jerked his head in the direction of the elevator, indicating that they should follow. They did, McGee with wide eyes and Ziva with her ever emotionless demeanor.

Tony coolly faced Gibbs in one of the rings set up in the Navy Yard gym. They were both dressed in comfortable clothing, but lacked the normal safety gear. They settled into easy stances, balanced and poised.

Ziva and McGee stood on the outside of the ring, with trepidations and weary eyed.

The two contenders waited, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally Tony moved, stepping in with his right and swinging. Gibbs moved to the side as it shot past, grabbing Tony's wrist and using his own momentum to throw him into the elastic lines that cordoned off the ring. Tony kept the kinetic energy, throwing himself back at Gibbs, this time feinting with his left fist. The actual punch landed on Gibbs' shoulder, and from then on Gibbs seemed to be taking many hits and not landing nearly as many.

McGee frowned; though he lacked experience in hand to hand combat, something seemed off.

Ziva, who had several lifetimes' worth of combat experience, muttered several curses in various languages.

"I take it I don't want to know what you just said David." Vance asked quietly. McGee jumped, but Ziva merely nodded. "And is it just me, or does it look like Gibbs needs some help?"

McGee opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'maybe, he is getting older and Tony's a damn good agent' but Ziva beat him to it. "He is purposely throwing the fight." She hissed quietly, only loud enough for the two men near her to hear. "He is letting Tony pent his vent up rage."

"Vent his pent up rage Ziva." McGee politely corrected her. He was glad that he hadn't had to lie to protect his team mate. He knew damn well that Gibbs could destroy Tony if he wanted to, age notwithstanding.

"I think it's working." Vance noted. All three focused again on the fight, and they noticed that Tony's attacks were more controlled, and fuelled with less emotion. However, they were also slowing, Ziva noted critically. She and Vance knew that he hadn't paced himself in his energy expenditure, and he was now tiring when Gibbs was still going strong. McGee supposed that Gibbs had probably counted on that, as he was stepping up his game, dodging more hits. It wouldn't be long before this fight was over.

Tony paused, panting for breath while Gibbs stared him down. Summoning up his last dregs of energy, he punched again. Gibbs ducked and caught him in the stomach, and his diaphragm squeezed the air from his lungs. Gibbs came up with the other fist and shoved him down, his head falling back to hit the mat.

"Tony, are you okay?" Gibbs asked immediately in concern.

After a few painful seconds all around, Tony responded weakly "Yeah boss, I'm alright. Guess that's why they have these mats here."

"Yeah, that; and your attitude?" he asked, examining his agent.

"Effectively adjusted boss." Tony reported. "I'm still pissed as hell at that dirt bag but…"

"You'll stop taking it out on the rest of us?" McGee filled in helpfully.

"Yes McProbie."

"So your immediate rage is gone, but an undercurrent of anger still lurks beneath the surface…" McGee said, his eyes distant and dreamy. "I can totally use that for my next book!"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked. "You write another book-"

"-and I promise you-" Tony continued.

"-then you will truly know what 'rage' means!" Ziva finished with a menacing glare. Vance smiled, satisfied that the team dynamic was restored to normal. He nodded in approval to Gibbs, content to leave the three people in his care; he obviously knew what he was doing.

~Fin.

A/N: I suck at fight scenes. Please forgive me


	2. Stalemate

Prompt: "stalemate"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 280

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour/Drama

Characters: Team, Other

A/N: I was going to do a funny one for a different drabble series of mine, but I decided that with this fandom I could blow it way more out of proportion.

"Stalemate"

Work had completely ceased within the NCIS building, and even in parts of the navy yard. Agents from the lowest clerks, to the probies, to the experienced field agents and even the director himself watched as the scene poised upon the precipice of agony. Each breath seemed to hang in the air as dozens watched on.

The stalemate existed between two individuals. One, the most stubborn agent in the agency, made serious faces from various famous actors. The other held a cool stare, born of a lifetime of training to be a killer.

A spectator glanced at his watch, noting the extended period of time this had taken. He used to be timid, but even then he had possessed quiet courage. Not everyone stood up to Gibbs and lived to do it again. Now that courage was more apparent as he showed it more often, as he did now, breaking the silence with his voice.

"Guys, it's been half an hour. Would one of you just acquiesce already?" McGee pleaded.

They never broke their gaze. Ziva raised her eyebrows, her love for the man not enough to sway her. Tony made a particularly intense scowl, his man pride and honor at stake. Both knew that a large amount of paper with monetary value was twitching to trade hands among the people who made up their agency.

"Well Zee-vah, as utterly enthralling an experience as this has been, I'm starving. I'm sure I'd have an easier time munching on McGummi Bear's head." Ignoring the indignant noise from his other team mate, he continued. "Alright Ziva." He pulled back his hand and bowing mockingly he said "You may have the last cookie."

~Fin.


	3. Wavy

Prompt: 'wavy'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 805

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour

Characters: McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs.

A/N: this was way too much fun to write. Enjoy all!

'Wavy'

Tony and Ziva were exchanging light banter in front of the plasma that morning. They ignored McGee, who was trying to walk in casually. He sat down at his desk facing away from his team mates, surreptitiously glancing around before reaching inside his bag and bringing something out. Tony continued talking, leaning back to stare unabashedly at McGee who was sitting with his hand in his lap, moving his arm in a way that made him suspicious.

"Something about work that makes you happy McGee?" he asked suddenly, and the other man jumped. An indignant sound resounded throughout the bullpen, and Tony realized that McGee was now the source for a different set of jokes. For the sound he had heard was unmistakably feline.

"Either you've figured out how to genetically merge yourself with a cat, or you brought a kitten for show and tell." Tony mused aloud. "Since you're not brilliant enough for the genetics thing, I say show us and _do_ tell."

McGee turned in his chair, cat in lap. It was just a kitten, brown with wavy tinges of orange. He glanced around cautiously before getting up and standing in between Tony and Ziva, effectively blocking the view of anyone who might be looking from the balcony.

"I saw him when I stepped out of my apartment. I couldn't just leave him there, and there wasn't time to bring him to the pound so…"

"You risked Gibbs' wrath for a cat?" Tony asked, evidently amused by McGee's soft-heartedness.

"Oh, it's adorable!" Ziva said, taking the cat into her arms and cooing at it. The cat basked in the attention, blissfully unaware that Ziva was doing it to defend McGee- not that she wasn't being genuine in her affection.

"Wow Ziva, that's awfully-" Tony paused, exchanged a look with McGee.

"Feminine." The chorused.

Ziva glared, hissing "You should be glad I am holding a cat, or I would smack you both into last week!"

Tony snickered. "Gee Ziva, most people can only knock someone into next week. It must be your Mossad ninja skills, right?"

McGee spared Ziva answering by whispering urgently "Gibbs is coming!" Ziva quickly stuffed the cat into one of McGee's drawers, and they all did their best to act innocent.

"I'll show you wavy!" Tony said suddenly, eyes urging them to play along.

"I'll show you my wavy gravy!" Ziva added, having no idea what adage she was screwing up now.

"I'll show you my wavy gravy navy!" McGee added on, unsure of where Tony wanted them to go with this.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ooh!"

"Ah!"

"Eee!"

The three turned, rubbing their head as their boss glared at them. "Is there anything you wanna tell me? Something that might be distracting you from working?"

"No boss, nothing wanting of telling here." Tony replied cheerfully, ignoring McGee's wince at his disregard to grammar.

"You sure DiNozzo? Cuz I'm pretty sure cats aren't allowed at NCIS." Gibbs told him with a raised eyebrow.

Tony opened his mouth to deny any feline presence, but Ziva interrupted with a curse in what they all assumed to be Arabic. In her haste, she had forgotten to actually shut the drawer. The cat had hopped onto the desk, and was now licking a paw smugly.

Racking their brains for a good excuse and finding none, McGee went for truth and hoped Gibbs would have mercy. "It's my fault boss; I couldn't just leave him!"

Gibbs looked at him, the way he did when he didn't need to say anything because the other person knew the truth.

McGee sighed, "I'll take him at lunch." Another look. "Or now." He picked up the cat, ignoring its protests. He stopped in front of Gibbs, holding up the cat with a pleading look. Gibbs took it, holding it up and examining it critically.

"No." he told it firmly, and the other's hearts sank low. Then the kitten reached out a paw, and put it on Gibbs nose; the kitten then began to purr loudly. Gibbs blinked, then stated gruffly "Only for today. It better not be here tomorrow."

McGee almost cheered, and Ziva and Tony grinned ecstatically. Gibbs handed the cat back to McGee, with an order to find it a good home.

McGee looked at the other two. "I already have a dog." He said ruefully.

"I don't think my land lord would approve." Ziva said sadly.

They both looked at Tony, who reached out and plucked the cat from McGee's hands. "I think I'll name you Thomas O'Wavy. _O'Wavy the Navy cat…_" He went to spout trivia about The Aristocats, but was stopped by Gibbs loud chuckle.

"That's good, Tony." He told him with a rare smile, and the resulting one on Tony's face solidified McGee's confidence that the dubbed Navy cat now had a good home.

~Fin.


End file.
